


Reading smut might lead you to trouble

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names, M/M, Smut, highschool!au, prety sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: Arthur never thought reading smut will lead him to much more than he expected.





	Reading smut might lead you to trouble

Arthur never thought that having such a hideous hobby will lead to something way more troublesome than he expect it to be.

He is an ordinary high school student with somewhat thinks high respect to himself and to the other students towards him too. Who would not? He's the student council president and he is a senior, at least he knew they respect him when they are facing him.

Others opinion did not matter to him, he had enough for this past years and he won't let those rubbish nonsense took him down now.

He might look decent when at school and at his duty but he somewhat enjoy himself reading alone either in his office or at his room at home. Shutting himself and being in his personal space, he will pulled his phone out to start reading some freshly copied e-Books from a popular fan-based fiction site.

He recently discovered those fictions two months ago when he curiously browsed through the site and spotted a one-shot labeled as smut. He could have just ignored it but something pushed him to open it and read the whole context.

Too embarrassed to admit but he loved it, really. That is where it began, he read a lot of others, following every author he know good at those kind of stories and not to mention, he focused on homosexual-types of stories.

He sometimes cry for those kind of stories because he got overwhelmed and it is not avoidable that sometime he felt his stomach turning and he's temperature rises a few degrees.

He sat to his swivel chair in his office and leaned his back. It was relaxing. He tapped his phone and browse through some new titles he found and selected a 25 pages of a smut story.

It was a fair day and he had took his tea just this afternoon and everything is smooth in school, no documents to be rushed in, no students complaining for some small problems they can gradually fix by themselves and any other forms of work. In other words, it is his free time today.

He put on his reading glasses and started to tap the phone again, concentrating to the texts.

"He licked his neck and gently sucked on it." It was the first paragraph on the text. He don't know what to react on it, he just gulped while staring at it.

Could it be me or the temperature of the room rise?, he thought to himself, losing his tie free from its firm grip on his neck.

He continued to read the text and after a few minutes he could feel his stomach turning again and he found himself breathless with just sitting in his chair. He pants for air but his chest feels heavy. This is the result of reading such kind of material.

He put his right hand above his lap to take a few minutes of break and notice he's half-aroused member.

He never thought that his body would react to such stories. Yes, he would admit that he felt weird but not to the extent.

Damn. He thought. He put his phone down the table and hesitantly looked down on his pants. What should I do? He asked himself.

He know about what to do about these kind of situation but he never did something in actual. All he know is you have to release to prevent your stomach from hurting.

He can't go outside the office and to the bathroom just to do this alone, someone might catch him off guard and he doesn’t want rumors to spread during his last year in high school. So he decided to just do it here, quiet and fast.

He's hands are shaking will unzipping his pants and exposing his member to do something like that. He never did give his member much attention until now.

He touch the tip of it while having his other hand holding the shaft. He groaned almost painfully. I can't do this! He protested to his mind.

He started to stroke up and down, to find it ticklish but good to feel is new to him. It is him whom doing such to himself but he is surprised himself.

He stroked even faster, he lets go of small moans as he feel good to better. His member is fully-aroused now. He wants more. He wants this to end but at the same time, to last.

Stroke. Stroke more. He thought. Sweat starting to drop on his forehead as he tilt his head up, eyes shut to feel this newly-discovered feeling. So good that he did not hear someone was loudly knocking on the door.

Then it did not. Suddenly the door knob opened loudly. He got startled. "Bloody!", he almost yelled. He fixed his sit and faced who interrupted his heaven time.

"Howdy, Prez!", a loud, annoying student wearing a bomber jacket barged in and walked a few steps, waving a piece of paper.

"Git.", Arthur whispered. "What do you want?", his hand hidden under the table, still holding his sloppy, wet and almost throbbing member.

"I need help with this paper. You're free right now, don't ya?", he waved it before putting it down at the table, loudly. The he look at Arthur and asked, "Are ya sick? Coz your face kinda red."

Alfred is about to touch Arthur's forehead when his hand stopped it, grabbed Alfred's left wrist and said, "N-no, I'm fine. It's just hot in here. Sort of."

Alfred looked at the hand holding his wrist. He can feel something different is on it. Arthur looked at his own hand and suddenly let go of Alfred's wrist. It left some sticky feeling to his skin.

"S-sorry.", Arthur pulled his handkerchief from his coat's pocket. He reached for Alfred's wrist but Alfred pulled it back.

"What are you up to?", Alfred's tone is stern. He's glancing down at Arthur who's now looking down to avoid eye contact.

"I-I'm sorry.", he put the handkerchief above the table. He can feel his cheeks go even redder.

"Look at me. Arthur.", Alfred spoke again. Arthur heard a few steps closer on his side way, he's heart starting to pound faster inside his chest. He shut his eyes.

Suddenly the swivel chair turned to right and that made him open his eyes again. There, he saw Alfred just his eye-level. "Don't look it. It's embarrassing."

Still, Alfred stared at him as if looking through him. It makes him stiff and flustered. Alfred leaned in closer and said, "Do you want me to help you?". Arthur gasped at the thought than he felt something or rather someone bit his upper ear. It sent shudder to his spine, he heats even more.

Alfred leaned back and closed his face to Arthur's. "You naughty president." His blue eyes intensify and it just coils the fire inside Arthur.

Arthur just nod, shutting his eyes close and still holding his shaft. Alfred lifted him and now sitting to his lap. "Good boy", he whispered again. His heated breath just burns his ear until it reds.

As soon as Alfred is about to touch Arthur's shaft, he automatically removed his hands and putting his hands on his chest. When Alfred finally gripped around it, it had sent shudder to Arthur’s spine scattering throughout his body, melting him from the inside and making him weak.

Alfred started to stroke fast around it. Arthur reacts violently to it, moaning and gasping for air. Uncertain to where he would hold grip, he found himself holding Alfred's arm.

He feels dizzy and he guessed that he was drooling right now. It felt so good; he leaned and tilted his head up to Alfred's shoulder. Alfred starts to bite his upper ear; it was like more of a tease.

"A-Alfred, I'm -", he was unable to finish his sentence when he felt shudder and something spurt out of him.

Arthur pants and grasping for air, his mess was on Alfred's hand and some parts of his uniform. He can't believe he did it.

"What a mess.", Alfred clicked his thought. That made Arthur came back to his thoughts and he realized he's not alone in the room.

He was startled and tried to got up but Alfred's arm wrapped around his waist. "Where are you going?", Alfred whispered again a heated breath.

Arthur was left speechless and he feels something is poking him from beneath his uniform. "Why won't you take responsibility to what you did to me, ha?", Alfred was provocative and challenging Arthur.

It made Arthur glow red. "I- I- ", he's stammered at the moment. A knot of embarrassment is holding his words right now. He stood up again and this time Alfred let go. Alfred leaked his now sticky hand. "Sweet.", he mumbled.

"W-what should I do?", Arthur asked hesitantly, facing Alfred, hiding his lower half with his hands.

"Kneel. I'll tell you what to do.", he said, sounding dominantly and Arthur felt he just submit himself to this devilish handsome.

He just swallowed, nod and kneel. "This will be fun.", he unzipped Alfred's pants. "This is what you'll do.", Alfred smiling wryly under his fogged glasses.


End file.
